Call Me Out
by Queerio
Summary: Oneshot. A different take on Santana's confession of love to Brittany.


AN: Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a Glee fanfic, so please do give me feed back. The song used is She's Got Her Own Man Now by Man Overboard.

I don't own anything Glee related. If I did Finchel would be gone and Brittana would rule.

* * *

Santana slammed the driver's side door of her car and stormed across the car park. She was not in a good mood today, hell most days she wasn't in a good mood, but today she was seriously pissed off.

In the last month her mood had gotten considerably worse, ever since Sue kicked her and Brittany off the Cheerios she had been pissed. She had every right to be; now she was at the bottom of the social ladder along with all the other Glee losers.

This didn't bother her as much as she had thought it would though. What had pissed her off so much on this specific day was Stubble McCripple Pants.

Last night she and Brittany had plans to hang out, but Artie had decided it would be fun to surprise her and take her to Breadstix. Brittany had obviously gone but promised Santana that she would be back later for a sleepover, which was a fair compromise.

Right up until it hit 10.30 and Britt had text her saying that she was spending the night at Artie's.  
It made Santana's blood boil, not only was this four eyed loser stealing her best friend but he was also taking away the only stable thing that she had in her life.

Britt was the only one that didn't judge Santana and understood her, as cliché as that sounded. Now she had to contend with a guy who was seemingly perfect for Brittany, even though Santana knew that it was her that was perfect for the blonde haired beauty.

All of this had led up to Santana's fury and the ultimate decision to finally tell Brittany the truth that they had both known for a while; she was finally going to tell Brittany how she felt about her.

* * *

When Santana entered the school building she made her way to Brittany's locker, the unsuspecting blonde was staring into space with a look of confusion on her face.

Santana placed her bag on the floor for a moment, took the books from Brittany's arms and placed them back in the locker. She then proceeded to take out different books and handed them to the blonde.

"You have History next, then Spanish with me, after that you're free until Glee practice" she said with a smile on her face. Santana had made it her job to remind Britt of her lessons ever since they started High School.

"Can we talk?" she was nervous now. She waited until Brittany nodded and then began the speech that she had been practicing since last night.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. And what I realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. Angry because I have all these feelings... feelings for _you_ that I'm afraid of dealing with cause I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences" she paused, swallowing past the lump that had built up in her throat.

Brittany tried to interrupt her but she silenced the blonde. "Wait until I'm finished, please? I need to do this". As the girl nodded Santana continued with her confession.

"I want to be with you, but I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I'm afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still I have to accept that I love you. I love _you_ and I don't want to be with Sam or Finn or any of those guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please." Santana had tears in her eyes at this point; she couldn't bear the thought of Brittany turning her down right now.

She raised her head, chancing a glance into Brittany's eyes. They were clouded over, full of emotions; emotions that Santana couldn't place and that scared the Latina. She went back to staring at the floor, worried that she would give too much away if she carried on staring into those eyes.

"Of course I love you. I do. And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie." Santana's head snapped back up.

"Artie?" she sounded incredulous.

"Yeah, I love him too and I don't want to hurt him. It's not right. I can't break up with him, but you ha-"before the blonde could even finish her sentence Santana was walking away.

* * *

The Latina sat in her car for at least half an hour, blasting music from her iPod.  
All of a sudden one of her favourite artists came on. She didn't know why but the song struck a nerve with her, especially the lyrics.

It was in that moment that Santana decided she was going to sing this song at Glee practice. It would help her release her pent up rage and torment at recent events.

She arrived early to the choir room, making sure that she had plenty of time to talk to the band about her song choice.

Most of them knew it, which made life a lot easier for Santana. When she had finished running through the song with them she took a seat in the front row, far away from where Brittany and the four-eyed loser usually sat.

After ten minutes all of Glee club had arrived and they were waiting for Mr. Schue to get there. Santana ignored the looks coming from Brittany, most of them pleading.

She couldn't deal with this, especially if she wanted to go through with this performance.

As soon as the man with a thousand vests arrived Santana went to talk with him, getting the green light to perform the first song of the day.

After the pathetic excuse for a Spanish teacher was done with his boring motivational speech he announced that Santana would be first to perform. Many of the Glee members perked up at this, especially Brittany who had a look of confusion on her face.

Santana didn't say anything as she approached the front of the room; she avoided eye contact with everyone and just stared at a spot on the wall in the back of the room.

When she had finally calmed herself she glanced toward the band and gave them a signal to start playing the song.

The drums kicked in first and then Santana's voice.

_At my best, I'd suggest I've been weird since she left.  
Its normal autumn stuff, I guess I never thought enough.  
Look at me almost free from my crippling disease;  
shoot bullets through my foot I think that'd work out real good._

The guitar came in just before the chorus began.

_Call me out, call me out, she's calling me out.  
And I guess she didn't know better cause she  
Called me out. Call me out, she's calling me out._

Santana took her eyes off the wall now and stared straight into Brittany's eyes.

_I guess that's why  
she's got her own man now.  
She's doing fine.  
She's got her own man now  
and I guess that's why she called me out._

Call me out, what's she talking about?  
I guess she didn't know better  
cause she's got her own man now.

At my best put to test I'd score average or less.  
I can't apply myself if I could just untie myself.  
She wants the yes's gets the no's before long there she goes.  
I guess she dug too deep and now she's just too bugged to sleep.

Santana stared Brittany down, not willing to look away.

_Call me out, call me out, she's calling me out.  
And I guess she didn't know better cause she  
Called me out. Call me out, she's calling me out._

_I guess that's why  
she's got her own man now.  
She's doing fine.  
She's got her own man now  
and I guess that's why she called me out._

Santana continued on with the song. Everything just becoming automatic, the only thing that now held her attention was Brittany. She needed to convey what the earlier rejection had meant to her and how it affected the relationship they once had.

_You made yourself the guest of honour  
and the party got stopped  
and everybody just went home._

The Latina girl finished up the song, sent one more pointed look at Brittany and then left, not wanting to deal with the questions from the rest of the group or 's bullshit analysis of the song.

She ended the school day as she began it, storming across the parking lot.


End file.
